<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not an Awful Start by johnwatsonblog, Lonewarg, MsLadySmith, Sunyiu2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486635">Not an Awful Start</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnwatsonblog/pseuds/johnwatsonblog'>johnwatsonblog</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonewarg/pseuds/Lonewarg'>Lonewarg</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLadySmith/pseuds/MsLadySmith'>MsLadySmith</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunyiu2/pseuds/Sunyiu2'>Sunyiu2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Meetings, Gen, Inspired by Twitter, M/M, Pre-Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:13:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnwatsonblog/pseuds/johnwatsonblog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonewarg/pseuds/Lonewarg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLadySmith/pseuds/MsLadySmith, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunyiu2/pseuds/Sunyiu2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by <a href="https://twitter.com/HumberbeatRoads/status/1344932048977453057">this video</a> on Twitter:</p><p>Imagine if you will, that the officer in the video is a young Constable Greg Lestrade, having some fun on the icy winter road.  However, at the end of the hill where the road takes a curve, he falls over a stone hedge into some posh garden where a young Mycroft hides from the festivities around the Holmes house and sneaks a cigarette…</p><p>-----------------------</p><p>While MsLadySmith was not directly involved in this little RP creation, she has edited and published it (with the players' permission, of course).</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not an Awful Start</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mycroft hears a thud and spins around quickly hiding his cigarette, trying to deduce the man that is now in their garden.  Greg pokes his head up and smirks, trying to wipe down his uniform and points to his hand behind his back.   “Do you have another one of those?”</p><p>Mycroft looks up and down on the man in uniform, eyes wide as he got a thing for uniforms "Certainly, Constable."  He offers the pack and gulps when he looks in the beautiful brown eyes.</p><p>Greg takes one gently and keeps smirking at how flustered the man seems to be “Are you pretending not to have a light too?” He jokes.</p><p>Mycroft blushes at the light joke and fishes the lighter out of his pocket "Sorry... Do you often fall in gardens or I can consider myself lucky? You are more welcome than a car though..."</p><p>Greg takes it gently from the man’s trembling hand and hands it back just as carefully when he’s finished with it. “I don’t generally plan to fall into any stranger’s gardens but I’m glad I fell into yours today.” He grins fully and wipes down his uniform a bit more.</p><p>"We are both lucky then... It’s my parents' garden and I'm staying here only a few days. Your timing is exceptional." He moves closer and holds his hand out "Mycroft Holmes, at your service."</p><p>Greg holds out and takes Mycroft’s hand to shake. “Constable Greg Lestrade… and my timing seems to be absolutely perfect. I’m guessing it’s your parents that you’re hiding the smoking from?” He jokes again and takes a long drag from his own cigarette.</p><p>"Partly, and my little brother likes to cause havoc and he would enjoy ratting me out to them. I should have asked before but are you alright? You didn't hurt yourself?"</p><p>“I don’t think so, just a few bumps and bruises, nothing a police officer can’t handle.” Greg keeps grinning and spots a little flicker from the curtain of the living room window as if someone’s disappeared. “Are you alright? I didn’t give you a scare?”</p><p>"I admit I was startled a little bit, but I'm perfectly calm now." He takes a long drag just to demonstrate it. "If I may be so bold and ask why did you fall into our garden? I thought the road was closed.”</p><p>Greg glances back at the road and looks sheepishly at Mycroft. “Me and my colleagues were just having a bit of fun while we’ve been sent out to make sure everyone’s alright.  I didn’t see the curve until the last minute.” He can’t see his colleagues, but he can imagine they’re gonna come down any minute to find where he’s disappeared to.</p><p>Mycroft is about to answer when the door of the house opens, and his mother calls out "Who is there with you Mycie? Is there a problem?"</p><p>He is sure he will die of embarrassment "I'm so sorry" he tells Greg and turns to answer his mother.  "Everything is fine, Mummy.  The Constable is here to make sure everything is in order as the road is still closed."</p><p>"Alright, dear. I make some tea for the nice officers, just a moment."</p><p>"Oh Dear... I am so sorry Constable, but you can't run now." Mycroft smirks a bit.</p><p>Greg watches with a small smirk as Mycroft answers his mother and even he feels like he has to hide his cigarette for a moment. He looks back at Mycroft, hearing his colleagues calling out his name and cautiously coming down the road where he could have broken his neck. “I’m on duty, Mycroft Holmes. I really should be getting back to the whole, hero... making sure the public is alright...” he jokes again.</p><p>"He's just a traffic cop." Sherlock mutters under his breath with a roll of his eyes, watching them from a lower window now where he can listen.</p><p>Even if Universe is rarely so lazy to create coincidences, Mummy and Sherlock arrive just at the same moment when the police officers do.</p><p>"There you are Greg.  We started to worry."</p><p>Greg looks between his colleagues and Mycroft’s mother and his little brother, straightening up his tie and putting out his cigarette in the snow behind his back. “I was just talking to the Holmes family here about precautions they should take so let’s keep going.” he blushes slightly at Mycroft and tries to put on his best professional smile.</p><p>Sherlock pulls a little face, folding his arms and deciding that, while he likes the look of this rather handsome policeman, he doesn't like the way his brother is looking at him.</p><p>"Oh, officer… I just made tea for you all. Please wait a minute Sherlock and I will be back in a jiffy." She turns on her heel and drags her youngest with her. "Do not roll your eyes at me young man, your brother needs more time with this lovely constable."</p><p>Mycroft turns back to Greg and sees his colleagues waving about something for him. "She makes excellent tea." he says awkwardly</p><p>Greg feels one of his colleagues shove him by the shoulder forward and more towards Mycroft, all of them smirking and waving at him to go on. He awkwardly rubs the back of his head and pulls a card out of his jacket pocket to scribble on. “Uh, this is my number… just, just in case you guys have any trouble with the ice... need someone to grit your street...” he lightly holds the card out to Mycroft.</p><p>He accepts the card gratefully while blushing furiously and mumbling softly "Grit my street..." he pockets in and smiles up at Greg "Thank you I make sure to call you if I need a good gritting..."</p><p>Greg’s face goes completely red and his colleagues burst out laughing, shaking his shoulders and joking about the gritting comment. Greg facepalms and tries to make a comment about needing to get on with work, mentally wondering whether he could die right now from the embarrassment.</p><p>Mrs. Holmes and Sherlock arrive with a try of steaming mugs of tea and a large pile of chocolate chip and mint biscuits saving Mycroft and Greg "Here you are dears, help yourselves. You must be cold from standing outside for so long."</p><p>Sherlock forced to hold the tray but he doesn't like it, glaring at the silly policeman intently.</p><p>Greg stands aside while his colleagues rush for the tea and biscuits, still face palming and knowing he wasn’t going to get out of this soon. He finally took his own cup and biscuit from Mycroft’s younger brother, still trying to paint on a smile. “Thank you, Mrs. Holmes...” he mutters.</p><p>Mycroft accepts his own mug gratefully from his mother but watches her suspiciously</p><p>“This is lovely tea and thank you for the biscuits but we really should be going... we’re on duty,” Greg reminds his colleagues and drag some of them by the collar, smiling briefly at Mycroft but ultimately fleeing from the embarrassing situation.</p><p>Mycroft watches them leave and smiles to himself. It was not an awful start of the New Year at all</p><p>Leaving Mycroft standing in the garden, Sherlock follows Mummy back into the house, muttering, "Gross! Mycroft has a boyfriend!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>